Making Amends
by Sora Ketashiba
Summary: Cheng loves Dre, but Dre wants nothing to do with Cheng. What will it take to get Dre to finally forget the past? Flowers... a card... or maybe an accident the two will never forget. This is a boy x boy story. If you don't like this, don't read this.
1. The Accident

**This is my very first story that I have done in first person text. So if its kinda… un-understandable please bear with me. This is a Boy x Boy story about Cheng and Dre, so if you don't like this kind of story… Do Not Read It. Now that that's out of the way, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid or any variation of the movie in any way. **

**Dre's P.O.V.**

"So, we still on for the park tomorrow. I can really show you some of my basketball skills now. You know… bust a couple threes here and there. Nothing but net." I stated towards my best friend Harry, who immediately smirked in response to my cockiness.

"If I recall correctly, last time you tried to bust a three at the park you hit nothing at all", said Harry, before placing another piece of chicken into his mouth.

I immediately felt myself blush in response.

"That was just the jet lag! Come on man. Me and you… we could beat anyone out there." You're like a miniature Steve Nash. You got the passing ability, you can shoot anywhere inside the three point line, and you're a great blocker. Combine that with my handles, stealing, and three point ability, we'll pretty much dominate the entire park."

"You make a good point Dre, but Saturday my mom and dad are taking me to the movies. Then after that we're heading to that new restaurant that opened up last week. If you want to come with us though, I could ask my parents."

I considered the offer but figured that it would just be a burden for Harry's parents to bring me along. I definitely didn't want to intrude on any family time that his parent's planned, so I decided to politely decline his gesture. Maybe I can just see what Mr. Han has been up to. Even have a couple matches to just pass the time. It's not like he wouldn't mind the company. Harry and I continued on with our conversation for about another two minutes before I see him quickly trace a finger over his face from his ear to his nose. I immediately knew what he meant and prepared to meet one of my greatest enemies. It wasn't long before I heard that familiar voice ring through the air and my mood immediately changed from good to bad.

"Hey guys."

I turned around to see Cheng looking at us with a friendly smile plastered onto his face. I heard Harry nonchalantly greet Cheng back, but I on the other hand just gave him the usual cold stare that I usually give him. Yes… I said usual. This wasn't just the first time Cheng has come over and did this. In fact, it is pretty much a daily occurrence for me. Everyday he comes over to sit with us, but never speak to him. We just continue on with our conversations like he isn't even there. He once tried to join in a conversation we had going on, but I quickly changed the subject to something I knew Cheng knew nothing about. With this being a daily thing though, it is starting to get annoying.

I see Cheng hold his head down in disappointment after receiving my stare and he sat down in his usual spot next to me. I scooted over a little to maintain some distance away from him to make sure he got the point that I didn't want him around. His face showed more hurt from the action and he just looked over at me with pleading eyes. I looked away, avoiding his gaze and was about to start up another conversation with Harry until I heard Cheng being to speak.

"Dre… I'm sorry for what I did to you. Really, honestly and truly sorry", Cheng stated with a weak voice.

"You've been telling me this for the past two weeks now. If I didn't except your apology all those other times, what makes you think I would do it now. You're just trying to trick me into another one of your twisted plots. I'm not going to fall for it."

"Come on Dre… If I really wanted to try something like that, you know I would have done that about a weak ago. I'm just trying to be your friend."

"I already have a friend, and he is a way better friend than you'll ever be to me." I stated with coldness in my voice.

"A person can have more than one friend Dre. I am trying really hard to be your friend, but you won't even give me a chance to. I promise that I am not trying to hurt you."

"You think I am just supposed to just believe what you say."

"Yes… I mean I brought you apology cookies I cooked myself for you, I've put an apology card in your locker everyday, I come over here everyday to make friends with you, even though you shoot down my attempts, I even lost half of my friends in the process of trying to make amends with you. How can you still think that I am trying to trick you? I never ever meant to harm you in any way."

"So then why did you do just that? Everyday you picked on me, and tried to beat me up whenever you could. You even tried to break my leg in the tournament. If you never meant to hurt me, then why did you do all these things to me? Do you know how much hell I went through because of you? Why should I forgive you?"

My voice was showing more anger by the second.

"I… I just couldn't face the facts."

"What facts?" I stated in a semi-confused but still annoyed tone.

"The fact that I was in love with you."

I thought I had a comeback for whatever Cheng was going to throw at me, but I was shocked speechless after what he said. Even Harry stared at Cheng with a shocked expression on his face.

"When I first saw you in the park I felt something that my body never felt before. I didn't know what it was or why I was feeling this way towards you. At first I thought I could just brush it off and keep going with my life, but then you appeared at my school. When I saw you again, I couldn't keep my mind off of you. It soon got to a point where you were always on my mind. You even started to show up in my dreams. It started to scare me. I didn't know what any of it meant until I had a dream that I kissed you. After that I-"

"Just stop. Stop with the lie dude. There is no way you could have loved me. If you did, you had a funny way of showing it. Truth be told, I did have a crush on you when I first saw you, but now I have absolutely nothing for you. You just want to use me for your own needs, but I'm not going to let that happen."

I got up from the table and made my way out of the cafeteria and down the hallway to the bathroom. Not to my surprise though, I hear Cheng calling my name right behind me. I went into the bathroom and got halfway to the stalls when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Please Dre… just hear me out", Cheng pleaded.

I on the other hand, was tired of listening. I grabbed Cheng by the wrist, spinning under his arm before pulling it upwards in one fluid motion. This caused him to flip, but he used the momentum I created while flipping him to land back onto his feet. He tried to turn back around and talk to me again, but as he faced my direction he caught a reverse roundhouse kick to the face. The sheer power I put into the kick caused him to fly against the wall. Cheng slid against the wall onto the floor as he held onto his jaw in pain. He looked up at in me in disbelief and I could tears beginning to form in his eyes. Seeing that he most likely wasn't going to talk to me anymore, I left out of the bathroom and went to my next period early.

**Cheng's P.O.V.**

I sat on the bathroom floor, back against the wall as I held my jaw in pain. I just watched Dre leave out of the bathroom, not daring to go after him again. The throbbing pain in my jaw insured me that it would only make things worse. I used the wall to help myself up and made my way over to one of the mirrors to check out the damage I had received. When I looked at my reflection I could see a large purple bruise under my eye. I simply sighed and looked away from the mirror. Why couldn't I get Dre to believe me? After asking myself that question I could feel the tears beginning to stream down my face.

I stayed in the bathroom and cried to myself for I don't know how long, but afterwards I felt a little better about my situation. I realized I still had a chance to make something happen with Dre. Now that I know he once had feelings for me, I'm not just going to quit. Even if he doesn't want to admit it, I know he probably has those same feeling for me deep down. If only I could get him to get over the past. I'll just have to show him that I am serious about being with him and that I would do anything to have his love.

For the next two weeks I continued my ongoing attempts to get Dre to at least give me a chance to redeem myself. I asked him out just about every time I saw him, and I could tell that Dre was starting to break. I think my plan is actually going to work.

The bell rung that Friday afternoon, signaling the end of school and the start of a long Summer Vacation and I was more determined than ever to make things between me and Dre change for the better. I walked outside the front doors of the school and looked around a little before I finally spotted him leaving the school grounds. I ran to catch up with the younger teen until I finally reached him. I slowed down in rhythm with his steps and let my breathing return to normal, before asking the same question I had been asking him for the past two weeks.

"Dre… will you go out with me? Please… I promise that I have changed. I have nothing but love for you. Just give me the chance to show you."

**Dre's P.O.V.**

Why god… why won't he just leave me alone? Why won't he stop asking me out? It's as if he knows that I am near the breaking point of just saying okay and running into his arms. I desperately want to just say yes and finally go out with the boy I have been in love with since I moved here, but I just can't leave out the fact that this same boy nearly tried to kill me almost two months ago. Oh I really want to just grab onto his cheeks and press my lips against, and just be with him forever. But I just can't do it.

"Cheng! For the last time… I will not go out with you."

I clearly saw his smile turn into a frown and he slowed down the pace of his walking to give me some space. God I really hated to see him like that. Why is he having this affect on me now? Just last week I couldn't care whether or not Cheng existed, but now it's as if I look forward to seeing him everyday. What is wrong with me? Am I falling in love with him again? I kept walking as I thought over these questions in my head, and began crossing the street to get to the park. It was then that I heard Cheng calling my name loudly. I turned my head and saw him running full speed down the sidewalk pushing his way though the crowds of people who for some reason were also yelling at me in Chinese. Then I finally figured out why everyone was yelling. All it took was the sound of a horn and screeching tires for me to turn around and see the car that heading towards me. My body instantly froze up in fear and I just knew that this was it for me. I closed my eyes in fear and soon felt myself being pushed out of the way of the skidding vehicle and hitting the ground. I could hear a loud thud and soon afterwards the sound of the skidding tires stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up in an attempt to figure out what just happened. I looked to my left and saw the same green car that I would have been hit by if I wasn't pushed out of the way. But wait… who pushed me? I looked over about ten more feet and saw what nearly made my heart stop. I immediately hopped up from the pavement and sprinted over to the body that lay curled up on its side. When I finally approached the person I realized that the person who had actually saved me was Cheng. I felt a rush of emotions overtake me and I dropped to my knees turning Cheng over onto his back and checking over his body to make sure he was alright. Then I saw his eyes slowly opening. As soon as he recognized it was me, he smiled and asked me the same question he asked nearly a minute earlier.

"Dre… will you g-go out… with me?"

"W-why did you save me?" I asked with tears beginning to roll down my face.

"Because… I love you."

As he finished his sentence, he placed his hand against my cheek and smiled again before slowly closing his eyes and slipping into unconsciousness. Then I felt it. I felt as is someone hit me hard in the gut and I immediately knew what I was feeling. Remorse. I loved Cheng and I let our past cloud this love that I had for him. This was all my fault. As realization quickly sunk in I found myself holding Cheng against my chest, begging him to come back, as the steady stream of tears rolled down my face.

_**Two Days Later…**_

**Cheng's P.O.V.**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

I can hear the constant beeps from my alarm clock echoing through my room as I slowly begin to feel my sleepiness wear off. I try to open my eyes, but my eyelids feel as though they weighed a ton. The best I could get them to open was a crack and all I could see was big patches of blur as I moved my head to look around the room. Shortly afterwards I start to feel something heavy on my chest. I quickly made the assumption that I fell asleep while reading again and made a movement to move the object away from my chest. That is, until felt an excruciating pain run up my arm. I definitely didn't want to feel that again so I just laid their in my bed, listening to beeping that emitted from my alarm clock. I sat there for what seemed to me like hours until I felt the object on my chest shift and press deeper into my chest. Then I felt something that I didn't even notice until I felt it move. There was something on my stomach. This caused me to panic a little and I tried to scoot over to the side of my bed. However, I didn't make it too far. I ran out of energy almost instantly. I was soon struck with a feeling of helplessness after the failed attempt. My slight movement did seem to disturb the object on my chest. I felt it lift completely off my chest and gently place itself even higher up my chest. That's when I heard it.

"Uhmm… Cheng."

I finally realized that the mysterious object on my chest was a person…, but who? The voice was very familiar to me. It was soft and warming, but still had a hint of masculinity behind it all. I felt as if my insides were slowly melting away from simply hearing that voice. No one had that effect on me… except for… Dre! I tried once again to open my eyes to see if it really was Dre, fighting through adversity the entire time, until I was staring upwards at a white ceiling. Wasting no time, I looked down to my chest and saw the American teen snuggling against me with his arm draped over my stomach. His face showed signs of distress, and it gave me a sense that he really did care about me. Ignoring the pain in my arm, I reached over and gently brushed Dre's cheek with my hand, earning a small smile from the younger before he snuggled even deeper into me.

After looking around the room I figured out that the room wasn't mine. It was a hospital room. Now my mind was completely tangled. Is this a dream… or reality? I don't even know how I wound up in the hospital in the first place. Something is definitely wrong here? This can't be real… Dre was real clear the last time that he didn't like me… but yet here he is, pressed against my body… and smiling like he enjoys it. NO! This just isn't real… it can't be. I grabbed onto the tubes that were in my arm and yanked them out in frustration. This made the heart monitor beep like crazy, but I didn't care. I snatched myself away from Dre and rolled out of the bed, placing my feet on the cold tile floor. I noticed the huge trails of blood running down my arm but kept my mind off of it as I forced myself to stand. I took one step and felt the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. I fell to the floor instantly and heard Dre scream out my name! I ignored his shout and used my arms to pull myself closer to the door. I had only moved about two feet before I saw Dre slide to the floor beside me. He immediately asked me was I okay, but I saw his face change into to pure horror at the sight of the blood flowing from my arms. I kept pushing myself forward to reach the door, but Dre ran ahead of me opening the door and screaming for help down the hallway. My vision was starting to slowly fade away and my energy level was dropping greatly. A second later, Dre was at my side again begging me to not move anymore, and telling that I was only making things worse. I would have kept moving, but my energy was completely gone. I reached my hand out towards the door but knew I would never make it. My arm fell against the floor and I just laid there on the floor watching my blood pool onto the floor, as the light smell of bleach began to penetrate my nostrils. I saw five pairs of legs rush into the room before my vision slowly faded to darkness.

**Well… that's the end of chapter one you guys. I felt like I should try something a little different and base the beginning part of the story with a lot of drama. I hope no one's to mad at me for putting poor Cheng through all this pain and sorrow, but trust me it will all be worth it towards the end. Anyway, review people. Tell me what you think, like, hate, or feel about the chapter. You can even send in suggestions for later chapters if you want. Even though I have a clear prospective of how this storyline is going to go, I can still add more things in between to make the story longer. Just send them by PM please. The original design for this story is to be four to five chapters… but the more ideas I have, the longer I can make this story.**

**Sora**


	2. Relationship

**Okay you guys. Here's chapter two of this story. I know that it is not as long as chapter one, but it's only because chapter one was my foundation chapter. From this point on, my chapters will begin to look like this. Well… that is until things start to get intimate between Dre and Cheng. I figured out that I actually write a lot better when my chapters are shorter and I think that you guys would probably be a lot happier with me posting every one to two weeks than every month. When you guys finish reading there is something majorly important that I will need from you guys. I'll give more detail about it near the end though. I guess that all for right now, so enjoy the second chapter.**

**Special thanks to Corey Foreside, ssj fantasy, hikari2012, and Solo16 for your reviews. I really appreciate them you guys and this chapter is for all of you. **

**Sora**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid or any variation of the movie in any way. **

_**Three hours later**_

**Cheng's P.O.V.**

I woke up slowly blinking my eyes to get them adjusted to the darkness of the room. My body ached all over and my head was pounding so hard that it felt like I was hit in the head with a bat. It took a while for my vision to return to normal and when my eyes finally adjusted to the lighting, I looked around the room and noticed that it was very different from last time. There were no blinding white lights or white tiled floors. In fact… the room I was in looked like that of a normal teenager's room. I was confused about what was going on but it was nearly impossible to focus enough about where I was. The throbbing pain in my head was too painful. I sat in the rather large bed and endured the pain in my head, which lessen as time progressed. I quickly sat up upon hearing the sound of a door opening and looked over to see Dre standing in the doorway of the room. In mere seconds I was wrapped in a bone crushing embrace by the younger teen. I felt a jolt run through my body as soon as his skin rubbed against my own, and all my pain suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Cheng! You're alright!"

I was speechless as to what to say. It amazed me how much control the younger teen had over my body without even trying. I wanted to say something… but it was like my voice box had locked itself upon Dre's arrival. I was however, fortunate that Dre wasn't finish talking, so at least I avoided an awkward moment of silence.

"Are you okay Cheng? Do you need anything?" The young male asked me with a worried look on his face.

I finally worked up the nerve to open my mouth and respond to the younger boy, but my mouth was so dry that my voice had become scratchy and difficult to understand.

"Let me get you some water."

The teen quickly ran out of the room and left me to wonder over a question that had appeared in my head ever since I saw Dre in the doorway. It wasn't long before the teen made his way back into the room with a tall glass of ice water. He handed me the water and I immediately felt the heat from my hand vanish and be replaced by the coolness from the glass. Without any hesitation, I lifted the glass to my lips and took a large sip of the ice water. The water was perfect and felt great going down my throat as I continued to drink the beverage until there was nothing left. The ice clattered against the glass as I lowered it from my lips and Dre quickly grabbed the cup from my hand and placed it on the bedside table before pulling back into another hug.

"Feeling better?"

I nodded my head in response and he released me from his grip after the gesture. Even though I wanted the hug to continue longer than it did, I still had that question on my mind that just had to be answered.

"Dre... where am I?"

"You're at my house."

"I thought I was at the hospital. How did I get here?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well... at first the doctors were against the idea of my mom and I taking you home with us. The only reason we were allowed to was because your dad came and said he would allow it."

"He let me stay with you?"

"Well... not at first. He was going to have one of his friends look after you while he was on an important business trip. As soon as I told him my name though, his entire attitude changed. He immediately agreed to let you come with us."

A blush made its way to my cheeks after hearing what Dre said. I seriously hoped that my dad didn't tell Dre how much I talked about him at home. My answer was soon answered though when Dre continued talking.

"Your dad said that you talk about me a lot. I thought it was the sweetest thing when he told me that."

I felt Dre gently placed his hand against my cheek as he continued to talk.

"It reminded me of how you did all those nice things for me... and how I rejected you whenever you asked me out. It made me feel bad that I almost lost you because I couldn't let go of the past."

I could see tears beginning to form in the younger teens eyes and I gently placed my hand over Dre's to get his attention. Our eyes meet and I could see all of the worry that the teen had built up over the last few days.

"Don't worry about that Dre. I still love you the same and would do it all over again to protect you. I could never be mad at you. I love you too much."

When I saw the smile form on his face, I knew that he was feeling better. He playfully pushed me against my shoulder before wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall at any second. His attention then focused back to me.

"I have something for you Cheng..., but you have to close your eyes first."

I had to admit that when the younger teen told me this, I was a little curious as to what the surprise could be. I closed my eyes in anticipation and waited for Dre to tell me to open them. A few seconds later, my eyes shot wide open when I felt his lips against my own. I was shocked from the action and felt a rush of emotions come over me. I couldn't believe this was happening. The dream I have waited so long for was finally coming true. I began to kiss back and felt and immediate response from Dre, who wrapped his arms behind my neck and pulled me deeper into the kiss. We continue the kiss for what seemed like forever, switching dominance back and forth, exploring each others mouth, and testing our limits until we had to come up for air. I was completely exhausted after the kiss and I could easily tell that Dre was just as tired as I was. My heart was pounding intensely in my chest and my swollen lips were the only things reminding me that this was all real. With Dre laying on my chest catching his breath I found myself unable to resist running my hands over his hair. My entire body felt as if it light as a feather and I felt like my entire life now had a purpose. I felt complete.

It took us about ten minutes to recover from the kiss we shared. However, my mind itself was still lost from the extraordinary event. I remembered every detail of the kiss as if I had studied it. The exquisite moans that emitted from the younger boy, the feel of his hands running down my back, the feel of his tongue roaming around inside my mouth and brushing against my own. I could even still feel the tingle in my lips from when the younger teen first started the kiss. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. Was this really the same Dre I knew a week ago?

With Dre now laying next me in the bed, I felt obligated to ask a question that was burning a hole in my mind ever since the kiss ended.

"Dre... does this mean we're dating now?"

"Of course we're dating now. I wouldn't be able to call you my boyfriend if we weren't now would I."

My eyes lit up and I smiled at the younger boy, before pressing my lips against his for a quick kiss. What could I say? I was overjoyed at the fact that Dre could finally call me his boyfriend. I pulled away, our lips separating for the second time today and was about to say something, until a yawn made its way out through my mouth. I quickly covered my mouth and looked at Dre with apologetic eyes. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks from my embarrassment and got an immediate response from Dre, who began giggling. He looked up at me with a smile before snuggling his head into my chest. I quickly caught on to what he was implying and wrapped my arms around the younger boy, pulling him closer to my body before lightly kissing his on his forehead. It felt good to have Dre within my grasp, with the warmth from his body against my own and it wasn't long after this that we were both asleep.

**Okay… this is the end of chapter two. Review if you liked it or if you don't. You can even give feedback as whether or not I am doing the first person point of views well. Knowing how you guys feel about the story will definitely help me determine how I should work out my future chapters. Now then, back to that important question I need from you guys. Who do you want to be the uke in this story? Reply the answer within your reviews or PM me your answer. Also as some good news, since my chapters will be short like this most of the time. I think I can actually say the sky is the limit for this story. So there will definitely be more than five chapters for this story. Also remember that you can suggest ideas for me to put in the story. Tell me what you want and it may just end up in the story.**

**Until next time,**

**Sora**


	3. First Date

**First off I want to thank everyone for the unbelievable amount of support for this story. I can honestly say that this is the first story that I have gotten immediate responses for. I mean it hasn't even been a good three weeks yet and I already have nine reviews. You guys don't know how much that meant to me. To show my appreciation for your support I decided to reward you all with another chapter a lot sooner than planned. So sit back and enjoy you guys… this one is for all of you.**

**Sora**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid or any variation of the movie in any way. **

**Cheng's P.O.V.**

My eyes jolted open and I quickly sat up from the bed after hearing a very loud bang ring throughout the room. I instantly began looking around Dre's room to find out what had made the extremely loud noise. As I continued to look around, a bright flash of white light illuminated the room. After regaining some of my senses from the scare, I finally realized it was raining. Another loud blast of thunder erupted through the room, catching me off guard again and causing me to jump with fright. I averted my attention from the storm when I heard my name being moaned by Dre, who was now sleeping on his side facing the wall. My heart warmed when I heard my name come from the younger boy, but I slowly began to realize that the moans he was emitting were not cheerful. I could hear small whimpers and sniffling coming from the youth and I quickly rolled over to Dre to see what was wrong. It wasn't long after that I realized the younger boy was still asleep. Without thinking about what to do, I quickly wrapped my arms around my boyfriend's body and pulled him against my own, spooning him as I began to whisper in his ear.

"Dre… I will never leave your side. I will always be right here for you."

After that being said, I quickly placed a light kiss upon the younger teen's neck and could feel Dre beginning to relax in my arms. I held this position for about five minutes, before a yawn made its way past my lips. How could I still be sleepy after being sleep for almost… how many ever days it was that I have been asleep? I couldn't deny it though. My body was still definitely tired. I simply pulled Dre against my body even more before falling asleep with the younger boy in my grasp.

_**Five o'clock in the afternoon**_

**Dre's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and could feel a pair of arms gently wrapped my abdomen. I could also feel my back pressed against the warmness of Cheng's chest and his warm breath blowing against my neck. I honestly felt protected in the older boy's arms and really wanted to stay in this position forever. I slowly maneuvered my away from my boyfriend's grasp and crawled out the bed before making my way to the bathroom. After relieving my bladder, I walked back into room to find Cheng sitting on the edge of my bed rubbing his eyes. When he looked up and saw me at the door, a smile quickly spread over his face. He stood up from the bed and made his way over to me before lightly pressing his lips against my own. The older teen pulled away with a satisfied smile after the kiss.

"Hey Dre… did my dad bring me some spare clothes?"

"Uhh… all he brought for you to wear was the night clothes you have on now."

"Well… did he say he was going to bring some?"

"He said he was going to get his friend to drop them off yesterday but he's probably just…"

"He's not coming Dre. My dad's friend is a heavy drinker, so he's probably to drunk right now to even remember that."

"Oh… well if you want to, I can give you some of my clothes to wear. They should be able to fit you since we're nearly the same size."

"Thanks... Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Of course not. Just go into the bathroom and look in the closet on your right. You should see some towels and washcloths on the shelves. I also have some body wash and conditioner already in the shower you can use. As a warning though, the floor is tile, so it will be very slippery in there."

"Thanks Dre. I owe you one."

I watched Cheng go into the bathroom and close the door behind himself. Once I heard the sound of the shower water running, I knew that Cheng should be okay for now. I walked out of my room and made my way down the hall and into the living room, before plopping down on the sofa. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, switching the channel to some cartoons. If anything, I loved to watch cartoons the most in China. Not that I'm childish or anything. Any American would probably consider cartoons as their favorite pass time. Especially considering that they are the only Chinese programs that came with English subtitles. It wasn't long before I was lost in an episode of Adventure Time.

_**Twenty minutes later**_

My focus quickly switched from the TV to Cheng when I saw him enter the living room. I was immediately impressed with the clothes that he had chosen to wear. He had had on one of my black sleeveless t-shirts, with a pair of black and red basketball shorts, a black pair of low cut Puma socks with his pair of black Nike shoes. I could see that everything he chose was an exact fit for him… especially the shirt. The shirt he had picked left nothing for imagination. I could see his well developed six pack and chest muscles underneath the shirt and I was very impressed with these features. I guess he could tell that I was admiring how well the clothes fit on him.

"You like?", the Chinese teen asked with a smirk on his face, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah… I do."

He immediately began to laugh in response to my answer.

"I knew you would. That's why I picked it."

"So Cheng… its only five twenty-seven right now. You want to go to the park our something?"

"Sure. Fine by me."

He immediately stood up after his answer and extended his hand out for me to take. I grabbed his hand and he quickly pulled me off of the sofa and into his embrace. My nose was assaulted with the smell of my favorite fragrance. His skin gave off a fragrance of Japanese Cherry Blossom, and I couldn't help but breathe in the scent as he continued to hug me. It was a few seconds later though, that I realized that I was the one that didn't want to let go.

"Uhh… Dre. You can let go any day now."

I released my grip from the older boy, feeling slightly embarrassed by my impulse.

"You look so cute when you blush."

His statement was followed by a kiss on the cheek and I could feel my face becoming more flushed from the action. He simply giggled in response before grabbing my hand and telling me to lead the way.

It only took us about four minutes to go get to the park and it was surprisingly less packed as it usually was. There were still people there in the park, but they were way out of our usual age range. After another minute, we simply decided to just take a stroll around the large park. We walked the entire park about seven times, conversing over matters, such as favorite colors, foods, movies, actors, and many other subjects in order to get a better understanding of each other. After our long conversation, we took notice of the sun beginning to set. We had about another hour of sunlight left so we decided to play some games of ping pong against some of the elder men in the park. We both were beat pretty badly at first, but during my last game, I caught fire and managed to catch up with Mr. Shin. We propelled the ball back and forth across the table for about two minutes straight until I finally made a mistake and hit the ball with to much force and sent it off the table. Even though I lost, Mr. Shin was really impressed at how much I improved in such a short time. I thanked him and looked around to see Cheng sitting near by talking to an elderly woman on one of the park benches. I didn't want to be rude and interrupt their conversation, so I waited for them to finish. Once I saw him get up and wave goodbye to the woman, I made over to him and he immediately got a look of excitement.

"Dre… what time does your mom get home?"

I was kinda surprised by what he asked, but I still answered my boyfriend's question.

"Late. Around one in the morning. Why?"

"Great… I have a surprise for you… but you have to close your eyes first."

I was a little iffy on what Cheng's actual surprise was going to be, but I simply closed my eyes just as he commanded. I felt his hand grip mine and he immediately began pulling me along the sidewalk. We walked for nearly fifteen minutes before he finally stopped me and told me to sit down. I sat down and opened my eyes, but was immediately told to shut them again by Cheng. I felt his grip leave my hand and his footsteps faded away in the distance. He returned about three minutes later and grabbed my hand again before pulling down the sidewalk once again.

He pulled me for what seemed like an hour before I started to notice changes in our surrounding. The sidewalk was beginning to become a lot more crowded and the noise level had gone way up in comparison. We continued on for another five minutes before he finally stopped us.

"Okay… now you can look."

I opened my eyes to see where Cheng had taken me and was instantly surprised by what I saw.

"I thought that this would be a great place to have our first date."

A smile immediately made its way to my face and out of happiness I quickly pressed my lips against his. I could feel him kissing me back and my joy just couldn't be contained anymore. I parted my lips and immediately felt my boyfriend's tongue exploring my mouth, deepening the already passionate kiss even more. A few seconds later, I pulled away from the kiss, with my body in total bliss. I looked up at Cheng, who was smiling cheerfully down at me before placing another small kiss on my lips.

"I guess this means you like the date so far."

"Yeah… I love it,… but how did you know I liked to go to the fair."

"Well… what teenager doesn't like the fair?"

**Okay guys that's the end of chapter three. Thanks to everyone again for their support on this story. It seems that everyone has decided for Dre to be the uke in this story. Thanks to Solo16 for the awesome suggestion on their first date. Also to Corey, I will put in your suggestion around chapter five. I didn't want to start them off with intimacy too early. I am still taking suggestions you guys, so whatever you want to see, I may just put in one of my chapters. Remember to review the story.**

**Sora**


	4. Night Club

**Sorry guys for the long wait for the update. I recently just graduated and when I got out of school I haven't been near a computer for a while. I wanted to make this longer but I decided not to and just give you guys a little semi lemon in the next chapter. Nothing to sexual yet, but we're getting there. Thanks for your reviews you guys. Oh and before I forget… I'm on Facebook now. If you guys want to stay updated as to what I am working on or future stories I plan to produce, friend me on Facebook. I am not old enough to make my Facebook public yet. I will change it later on when I turn 18.**

_**Two hours later**_****

Dre's P.O.V.  
  
I walked down the crowded sidewalk, with my boyfriend pulling me along through the large crowds of people. I had absolutely no idea where we were going, and I was pretty sure that Cheng could tell.

"Calm down Dre. I promise you I know where we're going. I just wanted to take you to one more spot before we get to your place."

I smiled weakly towards Cheng and tried again to relax. The older teen led us around another corner and we walked down the long sidewalk into the heart of the large city. The buildings increased substantially in size and the view became absolutely amazing. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder around and look at every beautiful sight they came upon. Who knew China was actually so beautiful?

We turned once again down a dark alley and my body instantly began to tense up again in fear. I began to question myself as to whether Cheng knew exactly where we were going. I mean, who wouldn't. Nothing good ever happens in a dark alley. The only thing that kept me from snatching my hand away and running for my life is my undying trust that I had for the Chinese teen.

"Dre... it's okay. You don't have to worry. I promised that I would never ever hurt you again and I won't let anyone hurt you."

He stopped us in the middle of the alley and gently placed his hands against my cheeks before pulling me into a kiss.

**Cheng's P.O.V.**

I could feel Dre beginning to relax into the kiss and I slowly pulled away from his lips with my forehead still against his. I looked deeply into the younger teens eyes and smiled at Dre before placing a small kiss against his nose. Once I saw that glorious smile rush to his face, I knew for sure that his worries were gone. I led the teen further down the alley until we finally reached our destination. I pulled Dre down the small flight of steps and down the hallway to a large solid metal door. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. As soon as the door opened, the sound of music rushed out into the street. I turned and looked at Dre, who now had a look of eagerness on his face.

"I want to give you something before you go inside."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a smooth red stone before handing it over to Dre.

"This is yours. This stone let's everyone know that you are my guest. Just show it to one of the people at the bar and they will get you anything you need."

He quickly shook his head and without any other questions I led the way into the building.

**Dre's P.O.V.**

The club was filled with teens, dancing the music that blared in the background, but was still roomy enough to move around freely and dance. I placed the stone in my pocket and turned my attention to Cheng.

"Cheng... you wanna dance?"

"Sure babe. Anything you want. Tonight is all about you."

I grabbed my boyfriend's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor before becoming captivated by the music. I feel my body moving to the beat of the music with Cheng elegantly coping my movements until we were dancing together as one. We continued to dance with our bodies slightly grinding into each other for quite some time and we finally stopped when the DJ took a short break. The room had gotten muggy from all the dancing done by the large group of teens and the sweat rolling down my skin was definitely an indicator of that. Cheng must have took notice of this because he pulled me off the dance floor and began walking towards the bar. As soon as we got to the bar, the bartender began a conversation with the Chinese teen. I could only catch a few words here and there that were said. Those words were, "Hey... I... give... friend... drinks... the room... thanks..." The older teen grabbed my hand once again before leading into one of the back rooms where there seemed to be no one around. We walked all the way down the hall before stopping at the second to the last door on the right. He pushed open the door and led me over to the large black couch that nearly wrapped around the entire room before turning around and gently pressing his lips against my own. He pulled away with smile and we both sat down on the couch.

Even though we moved to a different room, the temperature in the club was still making its presence know. Without knowing what else to do, I simply grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up over my head, exposing my smooth caramel colored skin. I sighed at the instant rush of coolness and laid the shirt next to me on the couch before turning my attention back to my boyfriend. I couldn't help but smile at the older teen, who's cheeks were completely flushed a deep shade of red. I was about to pick at him about his intense blush, but an idea quickly shot through my head. I leaned over to the boy I loved and pressed my lips firmly against his to start off a passionate kiss. The older teen began to work back against my lips, brushing his tongue against them and asking for permission to enter my mouth. I allowed him in and felt his tongue exploring the contents of my mouth. As we continued the kiss, I slowly worked my hands under the fabric of Cheng's shirt. My fingers brushed against his smooth skin as I continued to work the shirt upwards. We both quickly pulled away from the kiss and the older boy held up his arms as I tugged the black shirt over his head. I tossed the shirt aside and our lips meet once again as we continued where we left off. My hands roamed over my lover's body, gently moving against his skin and causing moans of pleasure to come from the older boy. I felt his body jerk when my fingers brushed over one of his nipples and another deep moan erupted from Cheng. I pulled away from his lips and continued to place soft kisses against his skin as I work my way over to ear. I flicked his lobe with my tongue before taking into my mouth and gently biting down on it.

"Mmm... Dre."

I tugged on his lobe, earning another moan from the teen before releasing it and returning to his cheek. I left a trail of kisses as I moved down from his cheek to his neck and pulled away afterwards, inhaling his intoxicating scent. I moved my hand from Cheng chest and tried to use the couch as support to sit back up. However, I ended up brushing my hand against something other than the couch. Another sensational moan rung from the elder teen as my hand brushed against his member and I could tell by the intense blush on his face that he was definitely embarrassed by his action. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

After getting our drinks, putting on our shirts and another twenty minutes of dancing, we finally left the club, with Cheng once again leading me down the sidewalk to my house.

**Well that it for now. This is my shortest chapter ever, but I promise to make it up to you guys. Remember to review and if you have any suggestions that I can add in later chapters, please let me know.**

**Sora**


	5. Ready or Not?

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter five of Making Amends. For most of you who have read my other stories before, I have finally come to a solution. I will reveal this at the end of the chapter however. I don't want to interrupt the flow of the story. So this one is for you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karate Kid or any variation of the movie in any way.**

**Dre's P.O.V.  
**  
The cool air blew against my face as we continued down the sidewalk to my apartment. There was hardly anyone on the sidewalk at this time of night, which made the mood a lot more peaceful and relaxing. The full moon that shined in the sky was complemented by thousands of tiny stars and created a marvelous view that for some reason only seemed to captivate me at the time. We were nearing my apartment at a rather rapid pace, but the beauty that I saw in the sky was just to alluring to pass up. I stopped the movement of my feet, firmly planting them into the sidewalk and stopping both of our movement. I immediately got a questioning look from Cheng in response, but I kept my eyes to the sky as I continued to soak in as much as I could. It didn't take long for the older teen to figure out what was going on. He smiled and leaned towards me, kissing my cheek before pulling away and looking up at the sky as well.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked the Chinese teen with a small smile upon his face.

"Yeah... I've never really got the chance to look at the stars like this where I came from. I never stayed out long enough to. "

"So you mean this is your first time seeing the stars?"

"No... I've seen stars before. I just never had such a clear view like this. It's just... so amazing."

"Yeah... it is amazing... I used to do the same thing with my mom. We would go to the park around ten and just watch the stars until I would fall asleep. When she died... I just couldn't find the spirit to do it without her."

I instantly felt a rush of guilt flood through my entire body.

"I'm sorry. We can go ahead to my house if you-"

"No... it's alright. I want to be here with you. You are the only person I feel comfortable doing this with."

"Really?"

"Yeah... When I'm with you... I feel a sense of comfort and love that I haven't felt in a really long time. Something that I have never felt ever since that faithful day I lost my mom."

"What about your dad... He seems like a nice guy... doesn't he love you too."

"Yeah... but it isn't on the same level as what we have... or what I had with my mom. My dad spends most of his time at work and always comes home when I am asleep. The most I ever get to see him is on the weekend... but it's never long. About two or three hours and he's off to work again. It's been that way even for as long as I can remember."

"I'm sorry Cheng... I... I didn't know."

"It's okay Dre..."

He looked deeply into my eyes with a smile on his face and I immediately saw something I had never seen from the Chinese teen before. I could literally see the sadness and pain that he felt radiating from his eyes. He may have tried his best to look okay on the outside, but on the inside I knew he was hurting. As soon as I wrapped him into my arms, his defensive walls crumbled and water began to flow from his eyes.

It took nearly five minutes for me to comfort Cheng enough to bring his crying down to mere sniffles and a little longer to calm him down completely. When I was sure that the teen was okay, I pulled him out of my hug and gently pressed my lips against his before slowly pulling away.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah... thanks Dre."

"No problem... Now come on. Let's get back to my place. I think we could both use a little sleep."

I grabbed onto Cheng's arm and led the way to my apartment with my boyfriend following closely behind.

We pushed through the front door of my house around three minutes later and the first thing to cross my mind was to check the time. When I realized that my mom would be home in about an hour and we still had enough time, I simply decided on taking a shower. I walked quickly into my room and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, pulling it over my head in one quick motion before tossing it onto the floor and moving to my belt. As I fumbled with my belt, I noticed Cheng walk into my room.

**Cheng's P.O.V.  
**  
When I first walked in and saw Dre fumbling with his belt, I immediately began to grin at the thought that ran through my head. Apparently Dre, caught on to what I was smirking about because he began to chuckle.

"Only if you help me out of this thing." Dre stated, returning a similar grin back towards me.

After hearing his response, I couldn't help but laugh too at the situation. I walked towards the younger teen before squatting down until my head was level to Dre's waist. It didn't take me long to unloosen the belt and once I was finished, I quickly stood up again before kissing my boyfriend's cheek. I earned a smile from the teen in response. I quickly pull off my shirt while Dre began to pull down his shorts below his waist. The denim fabric simply fell to the floor from its position and pooled around the younger teens ankles. My eyes instantly focused on the most gorgeous sight I had ever seen in my life. Dre stood before me in a blue and white pair of briefs that fitted snuggly to his body, leaving nothing for imagination. I could feel the blood rushing to my member from the sight and I knew it was only matter of time before I had an erection. Thankfully, Dre hadn't noticed this time since he was busy removing the clothing from around his ankles. As soon as he picked up his jeans and smiled towards me, I saw the small stone that I had given him at the club fall from the pocket of his pants. The stone collided against the younger teen's foot and caused the boy yell out from the sharp pain. He quickly grabbed his foot and tried to rub the pain away but lost his balance and fell onto me, sending us both crashing to the floor with a loud thud. Somehow we ended up in the most peculiar position. Dre was straddling my left leg, my right hand found its way to the younger teen's bottom. I immediately blushed and snatched my hand away. I tried to move my leg from under the American teen, but as soon as I moved, my thigh brushed against Dre and caused a moan to escape the boy's mouth. It wasn't long until the younger teen was as hard as I was and it was only seconds later that Dre closed the gap in between us. His lips pressed gently against my own and soon we were both lost in the kiss. Seconds later I could feel Dre's tongue brushing against my lips, asking for entrance. I quickly accepted and my boyfriend deepened the kiss with us fighting for dominance. I was surprised by the level o ferocity Dre put towards the kiss, and I found myself quickly losing the battle for dominance. I soon gave in to his will and he pulled away with a smirk. His eyes were filled with so much lust and want that I was helpless but to be under his control. I was not only excited by this whole situation. I was also unsure, nervous… and afraid.

The younger teen began grinding against my leg in a slow steady rhythm, slowly speeding up his movements. Dre's hands found their way down to my chest and he placed a kiss against my cheek before smiling sensationally down at me. His smile slowly formed into a look of worry as he continued to look at me and I could almost see the lust drain from his eyes.

**Dre's P.O.V.**

I could sense the nervousness coming from the older teen. He really wanted to do this… to have fun…, but he was afraid that I wouldn't like him afterwards. It was the same feeling I had when we shared our first kiss. I was so afraid that after the kiss, he would find me unattractive and leave me. I knew he wanted to do this…, but he just wasn't ready. Heck, I'm not even sure if I am ready for this yet.

"Cheng… it's okay. You're not ready. I'm not even sure if I am ready yet either. I just… lost control to my lust. I'm sorry… Please forgive me."

I saw his nervousness fade away and a smile quickly returned to his face.

"It's okay Dre… I forgive you."

I felt my spirits lift after hearing his response. I stood up and extended my hand out to help him up off the floor.

"I guess we should take our showers now before your mom gets here."

"Yeah… I think you're right about that one."

The rest of the night was pretty much a blur. We took our showers and were in the bed in plenty of time before my mom came. Cheng quickly fell asleep against me, but I find it nearly impossible to go sleep. I kept bringing myself back to that situation with Cheng earlier and it was impossible to get it out of my head. I needed to talk to someone. I… I needed my mom.

I slowly crawled out of the bed so I didn't wake up the sleeping teen, and slowly made my way to my mother's room. I stepped into the hallway I gently pushed open the door and she immediately addressed me as I walked in.

"Hey baby. How was your day?"

That cheerful carefree smile finally was enough to break me. I was in my comfort zone and comfort was definitely something I needed right now. Tears quickly began to roll down my face and my mother's cheerfulness quickly drained away. I was in her arms within the next few seconds, her hands cupping the back of my head as I cried into her arms. It had been a while since we had one of _these_ family moments together, but this time… I had a lot to get off my chest.

**Alright you guys. That the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. As for the news, I have decided to continue writing my stories in my own normal way. I can't change the way I write in an instant and I really saw this when I tried to make more stories. I can't repost any of my old stories because I don't have them anymore, but I can promise to make more stories later on. Also I have to let you guys in on a secret. Chapter 3 of this story was actually done by my brother. He did the entire thing while I was sick with the flu and even help with Chapter 4. I did this chapter though and he says he is retired from writing. It's a lot harder than he thought. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
